Be My Legs?
by chloe523
Summary: It wasn't her fault she fell down a flight of stairs. And he wasn't forced to carry her around..he wanted to do it. Smirk. Blush. AU, SasuSaku. One-shot.


Author's Note: Two stories in one day. Oh yeah, hahaha. Enjoy this one. Read and review my other stories too. Please? It wouldn't hurt, haha. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Be My Legs?**

_It wasn't her fault she fell down a flight of stairs._

_And he wasn't forced to carry her around.._

_He wanted to do it. Blush._

**XXX**

The girls and the guys decided to hang out at the mall that day. It was a Friday night and of course, as teenagers, they would all be going out somewhere.

Sakura, though, was only forced to come. She really didn't feel like going out that day. Her teacher, Kurenai, had assigned her yet _another_ assignment. Damn herself for being so smart.

The whole time they were there, Sakura kept thinking about what to write, what to say on the day of the presentation.

Sasuke had actually noticed. No, he didn't notice. He was already staring at her so he was bound to see that something was bothering her. Staring though is what he more likely calls.._observing._ Denial.

"Hn." Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts.

"Oh, Sasuke. Didn't see you there." She giggled softly, scratching the back of her head.

They were alone, sitting on a bench as the others were inside one of Ino's favorite boutiques.

"Is something bothering you?" he's nice. Yes, he's not some cold bastard…well, not when it comes to Sakura. He was himself around her and he opened up more. Until now, he never understands how she does that. How she convinces him to try new things and to actually _care._

"Yeah, actually. Kurenai's given me this assignment."

"Again? That woman doesn't give you any time to rest." He said as he ran his hands through his hair, sighing.

"I know. I'm really tired of her." Sakura groaned as she leaned one arm over the armrest and rested her cheek on her palm, closing her eyes to think.

Sasuke could only star-erm.._observe_ her. She looked so peaceful like that. Her lips were shaped so nicely and her skin seemed so soft.

"Y'know, we can always go to Powerbooks and get some information on that assignment you have. I won't mind giving a hand." He said monotonously, closing his eyes.

Sakura did the opposite. Her eyes shot up and she stared at him wide-eyed.

"For real?" she asked in glee. Sasuke nodded as he opened his eyes to look at her bright smile.

"Awwwe! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sakura said repeatedly as she hugged him tight in all gratefulness. Sasuke held back the heat rushing to his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She quickly pulled away and flashed a bright smile at him.

They told their friends and left.

XXX

"Are you sure this really isn't bothering you?" Sakura wondered, her eyes filled with concern. He might get annoyed, and she didn't want him to get pissed because of her.

"Hn."

"Like really, really, really sure?" she asked childishly, leaning towards him as they were squatting on the carpeted floor.

"Don't be so stubborn." She pouted at him but continued her task anyways.

All she read at that part of the store was useless. She only gained little information so she decided to go down to look for other books that could help.

She walked towards the stairs and was about to take a step when a kid ran into her from behind. She lost her balance and came tumbling down the flight of stairs. She groaned in pain as she could feel her ankle getting twisted.

Damn her for being such a klutz.

Damn that kid for being so playful.

Damn Kurenai for giving her another assignment.

DAMN EVERYTHING.

Sasuke heard her cry out and hurriedly followed the sound of her voice.

He found her at the bottom of the stairs in an awkward position as she held on to her ankle. He quickly walked down to her side.

"What the hell happened?"

"What do you _think_ happened?" she answered back. Sasuke half-heartedly glared at her.

"Urgh, fine. I fell down the stairs 'cause this kid accidentally bumped in to me, happy?" she said sarcastically.

"No. Come on, let's get you home." And without waiting for her reply, he lifted her up bridal-style.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put me down, you asshole! I can walk by myself, y'know!" Sasuke smirked at her. He slowly put her down.

"Fine. If you can stand up on your own, I'll let you walk, and if not, I'll lift you back." Sakura gently let go of him and tried as hard as she could to stand on her own but found herself stumbling forward with Sasuke preventing the fall by catching her by the waist.

"Hn. Told you." He carried her again, but this time, he put her behind his back. Yey, piggy-back ride!

She groaned in annoyance. This was soooo embarrassing and wrong in so many levels! She could hear her reputation being flushed down the toilet.

"Wait, are we going to your place or mine?" she asked.

"Mine. It's much nearer. "

They walked in silence towards the Uchiha's residence. By passers stopped to look at them. Some 'aww-ing' at how cute a couple they were and others glaring at Sakura, thinking she had caught the Uchiha's heart.

"Sheesh. Your fan girls are everywhere." She said to him, annoyed for another girl had yet again, glared at her and even popped up her middle finger.

Sasuke smirked. "Don't get jealous. I'd chose you over them any day." He mumbled the words so softly even Sakura couldn't hear.

"What? " she asked innocently, clearly showing that she didn't hear what he had said.

"Nothing." Sasuke quickened his pace and within 2 minutes, they arrived at his mansion.

The gates opened to reveal a huge house—cough—mansion—cough. He slowly laid Sakura on the sofa and sat down beside her.

"How is it?" he asked.

"A little better I think. I mean, I wasn't lifting a single muscle the whole time —" she giggled. "Thanks." She smiled at him again. He couldn't take it anymore. He's done holding this in! He's had it!

He gently pushed her down the sofa and positioned himself on top. He stares at her intensely.

"Sasuke? What're you—Mmmph" and before she could even continue, he had cut him off..with his lips.

He sofly glides his lips against hers, kissing her sofly yet passionately. Sakura was taken aback. It was all too sudden, but it didn't take her long to kiss back. Their lips slid against each other in perfect motion. Sasuke licked her bottom lip, _begging_ for entrance. Sakura opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to slide in his tongue.

Their tongues danced and soon, they pulled away.

"That was..we just—" Sasuke smirked at her cute antics.

"Hn." Sakura could only blush.

"Wait a second. I just remembered something. Why the hell did we not take your car?" she asked, furious.

"You know..your legs are really soft." He smirked.

He wasn't forced to carry her around..he _wanted_ to do it.

**XXX**

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I didn't really enjoy this, but I did put in some effort though :))

Check out my other stories. They're way better than this one.

_Review._

_Subscribe._

_Favorite._


End file.
